


See You Tomorrow

by DonutDemon30



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutDemon30/pseuds/DonutDemon30
Summary: Pearl is still waiting for Rose's promise of "I'll see you tomorrow" to come true. But she'll never see her again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and i just realized i didn't put it up here  
> i didn't really do anything to the original story but yeah whatever
> 
> human au i guess

5/3/14 Rose: I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow :)

5/3/14 Pearl: Bye!

6/2/14 Pearl: Oh my god Rose

6/2/14 Pearl: I miss you so much

6/2/14 Pearl: Its kind of hard to believe that you're gone

6/2/14 Pearl: You're actually gone

6/2/14 Pearl: I feel so alone without you

6/2/14 Pearl: not that you could feel the same

6/2/14 Pearl: You cant feel anything! lol

6/2/14 Pearl: I'm so sorry

6/2/14 Pearl: jesus christ i just dont- no i cant believe you're gone

6/18/14 Pearl: Greg misses you a lot

6/18/14 Pearl: Amethyst is still having a hard time

6/18/14 Pearl: I mean, we all are

6/18/14 Pearl: Even Garnet

6/18/14 Pearl: I'm still waiting for your "I'll see you tomorrow" to come true

6/18/14 Pearl: I wish I could have been there

6/18/14 Pearl: Then we would both be gone

8/13/14 Pearl: Amethyst tried to kill herself. She said she couldn't handle the guilt of not being able to save you

8/13/14 Pearl: I'm thinking about it too

8/13/14 Pearl: if i'm dead then, i cant feel anything

8/13/14 Pearl: Oh wow

8/13/14 Pearl: I can't stop crying now

8/28/14 Pearl: I thought it would be me to go first

12/25/14 Pearl: Merry Christmas

12/25/14 Pearl: This holiday would be a lot better with you

12/25/14 Pearl: Its stupid

12/25/14 Pearl: but

12/25/14 Pearl: all i want for christmas is you

12/25/14 Pearl: i'm sorry

2/2/15 Pearl: Valentines day is soon

2/2/15 Pearl: I know Greg would have been your valentine

2/2/15 Pearl: But I would have still asked you to be mine anyway

2/2/15 Pearl: It doesn't matter now but I've always loved you

2/2/15 Pearl: I know love takes time and work but it wasn't hard for me to fall hard for you

2/14/15 Pearl: Happy Valentines Day. We all still miss and love you :)

3/4/15 Pearl: Its funny how much this still hurts

3/5/15 Pearl: I love you

4/5/15 Pearl: It will be a year next month

5/5/15 Pearl: I was supposed to see you today. Well today last year. I hate that you're gone. I hate that I'm still here. We're having a picnic at your grave. I can't feel you here though.

5/5/15 Pearl: Today last year someone decided that they could drive intoxicated and fucking killed you. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be together until the end of time. And now you're gone just because of some drunk fuck.

6/1/15 Pearl: I promise I'll never drink alcohol

7/19/15 Pearl: I think about you every day

7/21/15 Pearl: I should be over this but I'm not and I don't think I'll ever be

7/21/15 Pearl: I miss you so much

7/29/15 Pearl: My wrists hurt

7/29/15 Pearl: Amethyst says the reason she does it is because it reminds her that she's still alive

7/29/15 Pearl: But I rather not be alive at all :)

7/29/15 Pearl: I dont remember what my wrists look like without scars

7/29/15 Pearl: I'm sorry, you probably wouldn't want me to be doing this

10/30/15 Rose: This number has been deactivated or turned off


End file.
